Iron is important to a Vampire
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a strange name for a strange teen. His father gave him a rather simple command, go to Youkai Academy. As a monster it shouldn't be too difficult to fit in right? Well that was what he thought until he met 'her' again.


**PA:** Hey everyone, I was pointed to Rosario + Vampire by a friend, needless to say after watching the anime I felt kinda jibbed... that was until I went and read the manga. Now I stand here, well sit really, and give you the first chapter of a crossover story.

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned any of these animes I wrote about, I would be a much happier and wealthier man.**

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto, that was his given name, Uzumaki, it sounded funny yet it rolled off of the tongue so easily. He gave a small chuckle, after all he was a happy soul. His farther had told him to attend Youkai academy this year, though he couldn't see the reason behind such an instruction, he knew it would be part of his father's plan.<p>

At 16 years of age, going on 17, he was going to be the oldest freshmen there. It was going to be a bit of a change, he wasn't used to being around others that were near his age, so this would be a chance for him to make friends. Maybe this was going to be an end to his loner life style?

His golden-blonde hair shifted in the wind, the majority of it spiked back like those manga characters he read about, apparently that was 'cool', while two bangs ran down to his jawline, framing his angular face. A few strands broke formation, falling down and nesting along his nose, acting as a separator of sorts between his two deep ocean-blue eyes.

He was clad in tan slacks with a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a low-cut sweater vest in the schools design, sitting around his neck was a loose tie. Honestly he could have gone with the blazer, but those were only for dorks or the main protagonist right?

He wasn't sure _why_ he had to walk down this road to the academy, though he can remember his father telling him to. Giving a small shrug he continued forward, letting his thoughts take him away on a strange adventure and completly missing the calling of someone before they rightfully crashed into him, knocking him to the ground.

Quickly shifting his weight, he spun his body around before it hit the ground, using his hand to stop them from crashing down too hard as the pink-blur, more than likely the one that hit him, was stopped from movement by his chest.

"S-sorry, I got dizzy and couldn't see where I was going!"

Definitely female... well hopefully, otherwise this was a male with the anatomy of a girl and the voice of one. So a pink-haired girl knocked him over, there was something strange about that, maybe this was a repeating joke in another world?

"It's okay, I guess I should have been off in my own little world, I guess I am just a bit excited. It's my first day of school!" Naruto responded with a smile, lifting up the hand he used to stop himself with, only to find it was bleeding a little, it didn't matter much, seeing as he would heal in a few minutes.

Though the girl in his lap looked at the hand with worry, nibbling on her lower lip, "Sorry, but I can't control it, the scent of blood is just... I'm sorry but this is because I am a vampire." She leaned forward and sunk long fangs into the blonde neck, he didn't yelp of anything, merely bringing his arms around her and letting her drink to her hearts content.

Feeling the first few drops strike against her tongue, her body felt like it was about to melt as she let out a small moan, now thankful for the arms around her so she didn't lose her grip on this new type of blood, one that beat any of those transfusion packs she had before.

"Umm, hello?"

Naruto looked up at the disturbance, though the creature latched onto his neck didn't seem to hear, though Naruto was pretty sure that she was a vampire, after all, he couldn't recall another Ayashi that needed to drink blood. But there probably was one.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Who are you?"

The boy was average in appearance, nothing about him really stood out, apart from his bed-head, _and_ he was wearing a blazer, _'Could he be the protagonist?!'_ Naruto wondered

"My name is Aono Tsukune... Is she okay?" He motioned towards the pink-haired girl.

The girl in questioned had tightly wrapped her arms around the boy, like she was trying to squeeze as much blood as possible out of him, "She seems to be fine. Don't know her name though, kinda just knocked me over and started sucking my blood... See you at school Tsukune-san?"

"Ahh, sure. See you around Naruto-san." He gave a wave to the man on the ground, though inwardly he was more than a little weirded out, surely he was joking right, and she was just sleeping on him after falling asleep right? Because people don't really drink blood, that is... Strange.

Naruto watched as the incredibly average boy, possibly a protagonist, walked away towards the school. His lips forming into a small frown, lifting up his hand, he poked that girl, maybe vampire, in the cheek, her eyes opening slightly as she looked at him, "You've been sucking my blood for awhile now... We should probably head to school though okay?"

Slowly she retracted her fangs and put a little bit of distance between her and the blonde, "I'm sorry, but because I am a Vampire-"

"You need to feed on blood, I understand. It was an interesting experience, it felt kinda nice too. You can go again if you want, just when we have more time okay... uh, I just noticed I don't know your name..." He offered lamely.

The pink-haired girl looked embarrassed at that, "I'm Akashiya Moka, I guess I should have told you that _before_ I started to drink from you."

Naruto held a hand out for her to take, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I don't really care about that much, it is just pretty cool meeting others that can hold a human transformation."

Moka brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, looking at the blonde in front of her nervously, "So, y-you're okay with me being a Vampire?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Discriminating against you because of what a few Vampires did years ago, that would make me ignorant. Also, can you shake my hand already, I feel strange still holding it out here..."

Moka nearly rushed forward and shook it, her face filled with excitement, "I hope we can be friends Naruto-san!"

"Friends..." He murmured, seemingly lost in a daze.

Taking his response as something negative she took a step back and shook her head, "So you don't want to be my friend either?" Tears starting to swell up behind her bright green eyes.

Naruto quickly shook his head, "I just haven't had a 'friend' in a very long time. I mean, I know a lot of people back from where I am from, but I wouldn't call us friends by any extent. I'll be your friend Moka-san, but I don't know what that entails, so please forgive me if I make mistakes." The blonde gave a small bow to her, greatly shocking the Vampire who didn't know what to make of the proclamation.

Nervously she took a step forward, warping her arms around his left one and dragging it into her chest, "Just spend time with me, so we don't have to feel alone any more Naruto-san... Oh, and let me drink your blood, that was delicious."

The blonde nodded his head as he let her drag him towards the gate, "I can do that Moka-san, but was my blood really that good?"

"The transfusion packs I used to use, they can't even compare, it felt like someone was dancing softly on my tongue, sprinkling flavour with each step."

* * *

><p>Aono Tsukune was rightfully freaking out, one could say that he was drawing much unneeded attention to himself. The homeroom teacher, Miss Nekonome had just informed him of what the school was made for. Now everyone else was fine with this, and at first he just thought it was a place for crazies, after all he had seen that weird couple before school, so was she <em>actually<em> sucking his blood? He didn't even know any more.

Then this guy next to him, started speaking about molesting girls and killing humans, Tsukune nearly lost it. How did he get admitted to such a dangerous school?!

"Sorry I'm late!"

Thankfully that voice managed to stop him from freaking out any further, she sounded so cute. The door slid open, and he had a quick flashback to this morning, it was the girl that was laying on Naruto-san.

"I got separated from the person I was walking with and then got lost... My name is Akashiya Moka, and I am not sure if Uzumaki Naruto will be here or not, he had to talk to the headmaster after the entrance ceremony." She announced, finding it strange that the headmaster addressed Naruto-san by his first name and with no honorific. Though there could be many reasons for that.

"Okay Miss Akashiya, you may take a seat, plus I was already informed that Mr Uzumaki may be arriving late."

"How cute is she?!"

"I know man, but who is that Naruto? Do they know each other?"

"I don't care man! I'll be getting to know her, if you understand what I'm saying."

Tsukune frowned, was everyone here just so open about everything? Though he noticed that Moka, it was good finally being able to put a name to the blood sucking girl, stopped next to him, looking over him for a few seconds, "Have we met before? Because you smell familiar..."

"Umm, I spoke to Naruto-san this morning, while you were... You know?"

"Oh! Okay, well it is good to see you, my name is Akashiya Moka, I do hope to see more of you." She replied a little to happily, was she trying to seduce him so she could suck his blood as well?

"Well, I'm Aono Tsukune, it is a pleasure to finally see your face I guess?"

There was a small grumble as the door slid open, "Sorry I'm late. It would appear that the headmaster needed to see me about some things before I needed to come to class so..."

Nekonome turned her head towards the door, nearly dropping her folder, "Mi-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, a pleasure to see you again Nekonome-sensei," Naruto looked around the class, "Oh, it appears that I wasn't too far behind you Moka-san... I could have sworn my talk was much longer than that."

"I got lost Naruto-san. This hallways all look the same, how did you make it here so fast?"

The blonde fished through his bag for a moment, pulling out a piece of paper and holding it up, "I got a map at the entrance ceremony... Didn't you get one too?"

Tilting her head Moka dug through her bag, only to give a pout, "No, it doesn't look like it."

The blonde walked forward, placing his map in her hands, "Take mine, I already memorized it," He saw a fair amount of different looks on the faces around him, "Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, it is a pleasure to meet you all, and I look forward to spending time with each of you."

"I would happily spend time with you Naruto-sama."

"Back off I saw him first you harlot!"

"No he's mine!"

Naruto backed up a little as some of the girls in class started to fight, he really wasn't used to this. There were way to many people looking at him, so he did the only thing he could think of, talking to people he already knew, "Hello Tsukune-san. It is good to see that we are in the same homeroom. Would you like to have lunch together after class with Moka-san and myself?"

"As long as I am not on the menu?"

Naruto gave a small chuckle while Moka scratched at her cheek sheepishly, "No need to worry Tsukune-san. Lunch is on me."

"I'd eat my lunch off of him."

* * *

><p>"So you two met only a few minutes before I met Naruto-san then?" Tsukune asked, having just gotten the run down on how they met, honestly he thought that they had known each other for much longer, seeing as she was holding his arm so fondly as she dragged him through the hall.<p>

"Yep, I am sorry I didn't say anything at the time... I was thinking over something else..." She trailed a little as drool started to creep from her mouth.

Tsukune looked at that in bewilderment, before turning his head to find Naruto pull a full roast, clean off of the bone with no effort at all, "I uh, think we lost Moka-san."

Naruto gave a small shrug as he patted down his stomach, "That hit the spot, want a drink Tsukune-san?"

"Y-yes thank you. A coffee if it isn't too much trouble?"

He watched as the blonde walked away, chewing on the bone that was hanging from his mouth.

Tsukune turned back to look at Moka-san, only to find himself dragged up into the air and placed against a pillar, "What the hell do you think you're doing huh?!"

"Talking to Naruto-san and Moka-san?" Tsukune squeaked out, how had Moka _not_ gotten out of her dazed state yet, he could feel the arm around his neck grow a little tighter with his words, if his memory was correct, this guys name was Saizou.

"Well you and that Naruto had best stay away from Moka. I'm going to make her mine!"

"I uh under-" Only what happened next seemed to shock him, one moment he though his neck was going to be snapped, the next he was on the ground with a sore behind.

Looking at the arm that had been holding him, he saw a bone protruding through it, kinda like the one Naruto was chewing on when he left, "Gah! Who the hell did that?!"

"Ah, that'd be me," A chilling voice spoke as a hand was offered to Tsukune, "Here, let me help you up Tsukune-san."

Looking up he saw Naruto, only he was different from before, his face looked much, much colder, like he had grown tired of the world, it really made him look much older than he was, he took the offered hand, finding himself lifted to his feet, "Thank you Naruto-san..."

"That's okay, but please hold onto our drinks, it would seem that I have to teach someone a lesson..." Placing the drinks in Tsukune's care, the brown-haired teen looked over to the vending machine, it was a long way away, to cover such a distance so quickly? Just what kind of monster was the blonde?

Saizou sneered at the blonde, removing the bone from his arm and snapping it in half, using it like a knife as he stabbed at Naruto, watching as the blonde held up a hand to stop him. That fool, thinking he would be able to block it like it was nothing!

His expression faded though, when he watched the bone snap on the blonde open palm, the flat expression turned somewhat crazed as Saizou found his hand in the blonde's grip, "Hey!"

"Hello?"

"Want me to give you a hand here?"

Saizou was thoroughly confused, why would the blonde want to help him? Slowly he nodded his head, "Okay." Saizou heard a ripping sound as an arm was placed in front of his eyes, blood still oozing from its end, though there was a strange hole in it, kind like the one he got from that b- Then the pain hit him, leaving him screaming and snapping Moka from her daze, "There's your hand back, touch my friend again, and I'll give you more than a hand okay?"

Saizou picked up his arm, and looked at the smiling blonde, and down at his now detached limb, nodded quickly, "Okay, go now. You're starting to stink up the place okay?"

"H-hai!" With that, the bully turned and ran as fast as his legs would take him to the hospital, how could there be such a difference between two monsters?! Not to mention, that neither of them had transformed, that strength shouldn't have been possible!

Tsukune looked at the scene, no longer feeling like eating at all, he watched as Naruto turned to face him and Moka, the deranged smile slowly leaving his face as he shook of his hand, "Tsukune-san. Please don't worry about anything happening, I'll protect you... No matter what the problem is."

"I uh, thank you?" Tsukune spluttered out, that wasn't exactly what had been on his mind right now.

"Did you have to make it so bloody Naruto-san?" Moka questioned, looking around before covering her nose, "It doesn't smell right."

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto frowned, "Blood smells like blood doesn't it?" Getting a small shake of the head from the pinkette Naruto shrugged, "Well let's go then, no need to stick around here is there?"

And like earlier, Moka grabbed Naruto's arm, dragging it to her chest and grabbed her drink from Tsukune, she looked at the boy with question in her eyes before he pointed at Naruto, "You got me tomato juice?"

"It can be used instead of your regular source of nutrition can't it?"

Moka gave a quick nod, "I just didn't think that it was common knowledge was all..."

Naruto gave his cheek a small scratch, "It isn't, but my father has taught me pretty well."

The group found themselves walking up a set of stairs, Tsukune feeling this was as good a time as any spoke up, "So what did the headmaster want to speak to you about already?"

"Oh... He had a package for me from my parents... Super secret stuff and all that..." The blonde trailed sheepishly as the door to the roof opened, he looked around and let out a breath of air, reaching into his pocket and fumbling around for a few moments, pulling out a lighter and cigarette a moment later, lighting it without a second thought, "Nurari you beautiful man, these are almost as good as ramen."

Tsukune waved his hand in front of his face and took a step away, "Isn't it against school rules to be smoking Naruto-san?"

The blonde looked at him for a few moments, "Don't think so, plus I'll be fine, I asked the headmaster about it, he said it was all okay as long as I wasn't doing it in the halls. It helps me to keep a level head. Otherwise I can get pretty angry."

"Oh like my Rosary?" Moka commented, somehow not minding the smell, then again, she was drinking Naruto's blood earlier today, so there was a good chance that she already knew right? That's the kind of things Vampires were able to do right?

"I would guess so Moka-san." Naruto replied letting out a plume of smoke and sighing in response.

Tsukune gave a confused look, that prompted Moka to respond, "If I take the Rosary off that is on my chest, I turn into a super scary Vampire."

"So you don't always look like that?" He questioned, watching her shake her head quickly.

"Nope, this is my human form, like what you and Naruto-san are doing now..." She missed the slight stiffening of the brown-haired teen, "Speaking of which, what type of monsters are you guys? You already know I am a Vampire."

Naruto saw Tsukune stammering for an answer and gave a small sigh, "It is against the rules to tell you our true forms Moka-san..." He trialed, watching as Tsukune visibly relaxed.

"Oh. Can I get a hint then?"

And like that he stiffened up more, "I guess I can, me and Tsukune-san are unique, I think that there is only one or two like me in the world, and Tsukune-san, it is rare to ever hear of one of his kind entering this school."

Tsukune clicked, did Naruto know what he was, earlier it was said that humans never came to the school, so that _would_ make it rare, but if that was the case, _how_ did Naruto know?

Moka poked her cheek as she tried thinking about it, "Oh, are you a Kyuubi no Yoko Naruto-san?"

"Nope. There are a few of those, mostly those Yoko that live long enough and train really hard are up at that level, though making it past six tails is really hard, after that it is just said to be time and dedication. To continue growing more." He answered back, showing off the mind of his, though she wondered a little, if he wasn't a creature as rare as that, then just what was he?

"I can't think of a race that would fit Tsukune-san... Sorry."

"No Moka-san it is okay, in fact it is pretty good, maybe I'll be able to keep it hidden?"

Naruto seemed to maul the thought over in his head, "Doubtful. Though I was told, it is not hard to figure out just _what_ you are Tsukune-san. Or maybe it was because I was told that I am able to see it so easily, "A small chuckle left his lips though it was not malicious at all, it still felt like a bad sign for the young human, "I don't think you will be able to hide it forever, though, if it comes down to it, I'll have your back."

"Umm thank you?"

"You're welcome."

The group fell into a comfortable silence as Naruto finished his cigarette, making the butt vanish into thin air when he did, though as it did, his nose twitched, showing that he had picked up a scent. A small growl left Naruto's throat as he closed his eyes, "Its been awhile hasn't it?"

Moka and Tsukune looked at each other, thinking that the blonde may have been speaking to them, only to hear a small laugh from behind the stairs to the roof, "I guess it has, you picked up on me faster than I thought you would Naruto, maybe I'm getting a little rusty with hiding..."

"Or my skills have gotten sharper. Though it is hard to cover a scent like yours... Death... such an ugly thing yet your kind makes it look somewhat beautiful... Uchiha Sasuke." As the words left Naruto's mouth, the two with him heard the soft steps of someone coming towards them. His raven coloured hair was spiked back, looking kind of like the behind of a duck. Two bangs fell down and framed his angular face while burning red eyes took in the scene around him. He was wearing the same uniform as Tsukune, meaning blazer instead of sweater.

Around his wrist was a thin chain with a pendent in the shape of a pentagram hanging, he had a sense of grace and pride in his steps as he came within striking range of the group, "Giving away my name like that, that pretty much gives them my race, though I can see why you changed yours. Using your original name would spoil any cover you had in the first place."

"Angel of Deal..." Moka trailed, taking in the boys form, only to see him give a small shake of his head.

"It is 'Fallen Angel' though that is a common misconception. All 'Angels' deal in death, though my kind has made it an art form. You _could_ call us Angel's of Death, but that is wrong, like I said before, _every_ Angel takes life. My race was just banished and decided to take it to the next level. Though, I am still sporting injuries from our last fight Naruto..." The boy trailed, running a hand down his face, showing a scar that ran over his eye before hiding it again, "Let him smoke. Otherwise he can get _really_ out of hand."

"Is that worry coming from _you_ of all people Sasuke?" Naruto retorted tilting his head to the side in a mocking fashion.

"It could be, but I spoke to the headmaster when I found something odd in the school today. I mean, it was to be expected, something like _that_ wouldn't be able to hide from one that can read souls right?"

"Ah, so you know then?"

"Hai. Tsukune it _is_ pretty rare to see one of your kind here, though there is another. Second year... or at least he was, something is _off_ with him, though you already noticed this didn't you Naruto?" The raven-haired boy taunted only to get no visible reaction from the blonde.

"I was told about the situation. And I am to be on my best behaviour, only releasing my true form is absolutely necessary." The blonde replied calmly.

Sasuke gave a small grunt of acknowledgement, "Yeah, well it did take myself _and_ Nii-san to bring you back last time, and that was only a partial release... You really do have anger issues don't you?"

"Never tried to hide it," Naruto said giving a small shrug, "So what brings you up here?"

"Heard there was a blonde-haired guy called Naruto that a bunch of girls were fawning over, figured I only knew one person that fit that description, was a little shocked to hear that you were going to school, though I guess now I can see why. Your father is a very smart man Naruto." Sasuke scratched the side of his head in thought, pulling something out of his backpack, "Even though Nii-san gave me this to hand over to you, I still didn't think you would actually be here, let alone as a freshmen."

The Fallen Angel held out a brown package to Naruto, who took it and pressed his lips together, "Feels pretty heavy."

"Hai, but you know Nii-san. He wanted to make sure that you had plenty of them. Knowing you, you'll use them all as well. I don't like how Nii-san and your father always know what is going to happen before it does. Do you think that they work together to make our lives hell?"

Naruto gave a light chuckle, "Maybe."

Sasuke turned on his feet, tossing a hand up into the air, "Anyway, I'll see you around Naruto and people that Naruto knows." Giant black wings spread out from his back and flung him into the air, making him vanish from sight.

Tsukune looked at Naruto in question, "So you know?"

"Yep. Oh speaking of which," Naruto opened up the package and handed each of them a bracelet, giving them a small smile the chain was pretty thin, though it was heavy, and on the bottom was a locket that a key could go to, "It's called a binding locket, though it would be better to call it a friendship bracelet, if you ever get into trouble, it will cause all of the others to sting and allow us to find you easier as the stinging fades the closer we get."

Moka put it on without a second thought, it _was_ the first gift she got from a friend, "Well at least that is the explanation that I got from Itachi, Sasuke's older brother."

Moka let out a small gasp, "_You_ know Uchiha Itachi?"

"Uh yeah. He _is_ the older brother of my rival, we have met more than a few times. Very smart guy. Really knows his stuff and could probably kill ninety percent of the school before they even noticed it was him doing it." Naruto cracked his neck to the side, and let out a small sinister smile, probably remembering something exciting Tsukune mused.

Though it did little to help the dreadful aura that washed over them, coming from the blonde, "Umm, are you okay Naruto-san?"

"I am fine Tsukune-san, just remembering a fight between myself and Itachi, truly he is something to be feared."

The malicious aura vanished, though Tsukune didn't think he would be able to just stand there and look at the blonde the same, he didn't know about the different levels of Ayashi yet, but Naruto was scary, that much he knew.

Moka let out a relieved breath the amount of pressure that rolled off of the blonde was at least S-class, that much she knew without shifting through anything, "That was scary... It almost felt like Father was angry..."

"To be compared to Shuzen Issa is a great honour, thank you Moka-san. I don't know if I am quite at that level, though I would not be against testing my strength against him," Naruto lifted up his fist, clenching it tight and unleashing a small burst of demonic energy that cracked the roof around them, "It would definitely be fun."

"You know what family I am from?" She questioned softly, feeling more than a little bad right now, she didn't even not what race he was, yet he already knew who her family was, despite the different names.

"Hai, Akashiya Moka, second youngest of the Shuzen Four, lived alongside humans, reason unknown. Only the oldest sibling carries the surname Shuzen," Seeing the questioning look he got from Moka, Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle, "I studied up on all the major families as they could prove to be a threat should one be in the same year as myself."

"Oh... So why did you change your name? Sasuke-san said that you changed your name earlier because it would give away what you were, is that true?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Hai. My father is incredibly well known. So I use my mothers name... Well my mother is well known as well, but no one knows her name, just what she is. So I get some safety from that. Because if I used my father's name, I might get to have assassins after me, and while that would be pretty fun, I think it would get boring rather quickly."

Moka was racking her brain for an answer, she was by no means stupid, but this just seemed to be out of her reach, she couldn't even come close to figuring out just who the blonde was, frowning she moved towards him, looking at his facial features closely, normally you could find _something_ that would tell them apart from a human, but no, his transformation was perfect, if she hadn't felt his demonic energy just before, she might actually think he was one.

Naruto saw this as something else, and pulled down the collar of his top, "You hungry?"

All of her thoughts on the matter vanished, she looked at him with questioning eyes, "Are you sure? I mean I took a fair amount earlier..."

"I heal quickly. Plus it is how you get the most of your nutrition, while Tomato juice can be used to starve off your cravings for a little while, without proper blood, you will eventually attack someone to try to get rid of your cravings. I have no issue with you drinking from me, plus you seem to like it, that mean no one gets hurt. As long as you ask first or I offer that is? After all, I might be offended if you don't, it kinda gives off the impression that you think I might just be food."

Tsukune shook his head a little, didn't he pretty much just say he was okay with being her main source of nutrition? Meaning he was okay with being food? Only to go and say that he might feel insulted if she saw him as only food.

Moka though seemed to nod in understanding, "So _can_ I have some?"

"Well I did offer," Naruto then pulled his top down a little more as she leaned forward and sunk her teeth into his neck, hearing the small moan that came form her mouth as the blood landed on her tongue, "I still don't understand how it tastes so good..." The blonde trailed, not even feeling the drain on his body.

Tsukune watched the scene for a little while before deciding that it was a little too disturbing for him, "I think I am going to check out the dorms.."

"See you later Tsukune-san," Naruto offered with a wave.

Though the brown-haired teen turned on his feet, walking away from them without giving anything more.

* * *

><p>Naruto pulled the note down that was attached to his door, Tsukune had all but said that he was leaving, clenching his fist tightly the normally easy going blonde frowned, "The headmaster wouldn't be happy about this..."<p>

"So you know what you have to do then Naruto?" The voice from across the hall questioned, turning around Naruto saw Sasuke leaning against his door, "I saw him put it up not too long ago, you should be able to catch him easy enough."

"Or you could have just stopped him the moment you saw."

"Not my job. I certainly don't want to help you any more than what is needed."

Naruto opened his door, throwing his bag inside and locking his door again, "Well at least you're still an ass. If too many things changed, I don't think I would be able to handle it around here," He was forced to lean to the side and flick his arm out to grab something that was tossed at him, "And this is?"

"Nii-san had them made for you, seeing how much you like using your hands, it shouldn't be too much of a difference to your normal fighting style... Well are you going to put them on?" The young Uchiha asked as the blonde seemed to just be staring at them.

Naruto stretched it out, showing it to be a plated pair of gloves, slipping them on he watched as the plate seemed to spread into a thin veil before turning black and covering the glove, "Sometimes Itachi's forethought scares me, so are these the same as those combat gloves I saw a few of your clan using when I was last there?"

"From what I can gather, pretty much, though they seemed to be fuelled on your emotion instead of your demonic power. That should be more useful to you, seeing as your wear that stupid limiter." Sasuke waved a hand off to the side, "Anyway, I have some reading to do, try not to come back covered in blood, it is distracting."

Naruto clenched his fists tight, a dark smile spreading across his face, "I am going to enjoy this."

"You might want to hurry, the stinging is getting to become annoying." Naruto looked at the raven-haired teen in question at that, watching as he raised a hand showing the same bracelet that he gave Moka and Tsukune, it was also the same as the one around his own wrist, "As your rival, I need to know if you are ever in trouble. It would mean that there is someone that I would have to look out for."

Sasuke watched as his blonde-haired friend turned around and walked away, long black claws extending from his fingers because of the glove, dragging along the ground and cutting up the dorm floors. Shaking his head lightly, he watched groups of teens jump out of the way to avoid the incredibly happy blonde, "It seems like the 'Smiling Devil' is back. Was it really wise to give him such a tool Nii-san?"

Naruto was enjoying the feeling in his body as he walked down the path towards the exit of the school. It all seemed to come to a stop though as he saw Moka standing there. An expression of shock and hurt on her face. She noticed Naruto walking towards her, large claws trailing behind him as he moved, "You knew didn't you?" The claws slowly started to fade away back into gloves, "That's why you were being so secretive about it! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT THIS?! I THOUGH WE WERE FRIENDS!?"

"It is the duty of a friend to protect, I do not know if Tsukune-san sees me as his friend, though I would like to think that I see him as one. Therefore, it was important to keep his secret lest he become hurt from the fallout." Naruto spoke calmly, no smile, no emotion, like he was just a puppet being dangled on strings.

"He is a human! I hate humans, they are vicious creatures that don't care about anything other than themselves! Did you know I went to a human school before this? Everyone there thought I was a freak and ignored me, I felt like I didn't even mater... I hate them!" The anger rolling off of her was not something that could be looked over, her eyes narrowed as Naruto continued to walk forward, stopping right next to her.

His voice barely above a whisper, "There is good and bad in everyone Moka-san. It is just which side is most often shown that we tend to link towards their personality. If you were to judge an entire race on the actions of a few, then why should it matter if they did the same? Vampires are thought to be evil, blood sucking creatures," He saw her face fall a little with every word that came from his mouth, as if a knife was being twisted a little further each time, "If I was to use the same method you just used, in your hatred towards humans, than I would have to say that I hate Vampires."

Moka couldn't believe what he had just said, her fists curled up and she turned to move, only to feel his hand grab onto hers, stopping her in her tracks, "Let go of me!" She growled.

"Let me finish," Despite the raging emotions from Moka, he was still as calm as when he first started speaking, "I said if I was to use the same method. I do not. I believe everyone should be given a chance, good can come in many forms Moka-san, but if you push everyone away because some of their kind was bad, you will never find it," He let out a small breath, "I believe that at some point in time, humans and Ayashi will be able to live next to one another, without any fear of what will happen. That is the goal of this academy, but with your attitude, you have already failed... I would still like to think of us as friends Moka-san, along with Tsukune-san, thus I am going to stop him from making a mistake... I hope you can understand and not look down on me for this."

He let go of her wrist and started to walk into the dark forest, "I do care about you both Moka-san, and I promise I won't let you be alone again if you will let me, but allow me to stop Tsukune-san. I want to be his friend too, because like you, I have felt alone for such a long time."

Moka went to grab him only for him to take off in a burst of speed through the forest, looking back at the gate, she thought about just going to bed, it would make things much easier, though maybe Naruto would look down on her for just leaving them alone, biting down on her lip she started to follow his path, it was pretty easy because of the deep chunks of bark missing from the trees.

* * *

><p>"Maybe it is just for the best that I leave..." Tsukune looked at where the bus was parked, only to watch as a blur flew past him, dragging a large trench through the ground, he slowly took in the form in front of him, it was Naruto-san, only he was different, a deranged smile etched onto his normal happy face, while long black claws extended from his hands.<p>

He looked like a monster, the very thing he claimed to be, "You weren't thinking of bailing were you Tsukune-san?" Glowing icy-blue eyes loomed over his form, making the young human feel like the blood in his veins froze solid.

"I-I-"

"Friends don't run when things get tough Tsukune-san, we grit our teeth and push forward, growing stronger with every step. What you're doing goes against everything that I know about being friends... I guess I only have one question Tsukune-san... Are. We. Friends?"

Those words made him think the next ones that were to come out of his mouth would carry a lot of meaning, those long claws tore up the ground without any issue, tearing through the body of a human couldn't be too much more difficult, "I am not sure Naruto-san. I don't think Moka-san and myself will ever be able to see eye to eye, and I am not suited to being here. Though I was thankful for how you protected me, despite knowing what I was."

Naruto raised a hand and Tsukune stiffened, thinking it was going to be the last thing he saw, closing his eyes shut, only to feel something slap against the side of his face, "I'm not going to kill you. I think we could be friends Tsukune and I want you to stay here with us. Those gloves though, you should wear them, I'll teach you how to use them tomorrow, but they will allow you to appear like you have Ayashi qualities, and if you hadn't noticed," Naruto lifted up his hands as Tsukune opened his eyes, wiggling his fingers, "They were those long claws that I was using. I will just need to pay Itachi for another pair... although those run on emotion, so maybe he thought that I was going to give them to you... But how the hell would he know that there was a human here?"

"You did say that he was incredibly smart and always seemed to know what was happening. What makes you think that I will be able to use them though? Aren't they some kind of artefact?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes on the teen before letting out a small grunt, "Like I said, those gloves will feed on your emotions, the more powerful you feel for something, the stronger that the weapon that the glove turned into will become."

"So it isn't always claws?" The human questioned, looking at the gloves as he picked them up and held them gently.

"They are a very expensive item of the Uchiha clan. My true form, is a neigh mindless beast that wants to tear the world in half... That is why my symbol is claws. Sasuke, his is a chain, to control the beast. Each person has purpose, a reason for why they live, one could say, that your purpose in life, was to come to the academy and receive those gloves from me. But what comes next? Do you go home, leaving behind those that could turn out to be your friends, and live the life of a drop out with this strange power that you don't know how to control... Or do you stay, showing Ayashi everywhere that humans _can_ learn to live with us, just as we are learning to live with them."

Naruto cracked his neck to the side, taking in the form of the boy in front of him, "I guess this is what you were talking about father," Tsukune was still not convinced, something that Naruto took note of, "Channel all of your emotions, regarding leaving the school towards the gloves, let them overflow through your body, if you are that sure on leaving, then you will be able to create a weapon that will be able to wound me. If you can do that, I'll let you leave."

Tsukune looked at the gloves in his hands slowly putting them on like Naruto said and drawing on his will to leave the school, a large menacing red and black blade grew from the side of his arm, though it didn't feel like it weighed anything at all, he looked towards Naruto and pressed his lips into a thin line, "I'm not sure about this... I don't want to hurt you Naruto-san, and I think this really could."

The blonde took a wide stance, throwing his arms out to the side, Tsukune could feel the same aura from earlier slowly ooze out of the blonde, "If you are coming into a fight with your emotions lacking, you may as well just let the enemy have their way with you. This is a fight for your life Tsukune, if you can wound me, you can leave. If you can't... You stay."

Tsukune took a deep breath and swung his arm down, there was a strange feeling about it, though that could just be the glove, but he felt strong, stronger than he ever had in his life, making up his mind he dashed forward, watching as Naruto rose his hand, blocking the wide swing of the blade with the back of his hand and placing his open palm right in front of the human's face, a gentle breeze flowing between the two from the rapid action of Naruto.

The blonde slowly took a step back and pushed the blade away from him, lifting up his hand and showing it to Tsukune, a tiny, almost unnoticeable mark was on it, "This counts as a wound..." He pressed his lips together in thought, "I am a man of my word, you can go if you want..."

"... I think I'll stay..."

Naruto rose a brow at the soft words from the teen, "What brought on the change of heart."

"You actually care about humans and Ayashi getting along don't you?" Naruto gave a nod at the question so Tsukune continued, "Then I'll help, after all, that's what friends do right? They help each other out, they don't turn tail and run when things get tough, they grit their teeth and push through... Right?"

"Glad to see that head on your shoulders isn't just for your bed head," Naruto gave a small chuckle and put his hand forward, "Like I said Tsukune, I'll have your back, no matter what happens."

Tsukune took the hand and gave a small laugh, "You know, I would feel a little better if I knew what kind of Ayashi you were?"

"Not going to happen. If you ever see me release my true form, I am in some deep trouble, so you should run the other direction."

"Even after all that talk of you saying I _shouldn't_ do that?"

"I can't tell friend or foe apart in my true form. I kinda just attack anything that gets in my way, with power that is unholy and disgusting. Like I said, I am a beast. I know that, I also know that it will be very hard for me to do well in the human world. That's why I want to make it so everyone can get along well." The bracelet around Naruto's wrist begun to sting, and from the look on Tsukune's face, it did for him as well, "I think Moka is in trouble... I am going to go on ahead, you follow at your own pace and catch up to me okay?"

"Hai, I'll be right behind you Naruto." Though the last bit was mostly for himself, seeing as Naruto left as soon as he finished saying 'Hai'. He heard the door to the bus open, and saw the driver take a few steps out and hold out a box of cigars.

**"You should give these to your friend. They help calm him down."**

Tilting his head to the side, Tsukune looked at the man with confusion, "You know Naruto?"

**"I am the one that introduced his parents to each other... Though he seems odd, Naruto is a good kid, I fully believe that he will bee able to come through with his word, after all, he hasn't failed to do so yet." **

The human took the box and looked at it for a little bit, **"I wouldn't try one of those if I were you. It will rot you from the inside out, very, very strong stuff."**

"Ahh, got it. So, you know what kind of Ayashi Naruto is then right?"

**"Yes. But I'm not allowed to say, his dad told me not to, not until he revealed his true form anyway."**

"So Naruto's dad has pull, even here?"

**"Oh you have no idea boy."**

* * *

><p>Moka was rightful scared right now, Saizou, that scary guy from earlier in the day with that strange hairstyle had ambushed her in the forest when she started to follow after Naruto's trail, she had been able to dodge a fair amount of his hits, though his last one came a little close, tearing off the front of her clothing, not something she was too happy with.<p>

Though now he stood above her, in his true form, looking down on her with lecherous eyes, "Oh I am going to enjoy making you mine Akashiya Moka. Just think of all the _fun_ we will have together!"

"NARUTO!"

Saizou reached up with his hand, letting it hover there for a moment to add dramatic effect, because that is what villains do right? Before sending it crashing down on her body, she couldn't fight if she was knocked out after all.

Only it stopped much sooner than he thought it would have, "Hey."

And like that, time seemed to freeze for the Outcast. His eyes going wide as he tried to take a step back, "Y-you!"

"Yeah. So, you need a hand?"

"N-no, I'm good thank you!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, his mouth opening a little as he gave a deranged look, "I can see, you healed up pretty quickly, though I thought you would have learned your lesson. Want me to teach you again?!"

"Naruto, you came back for me?"

"Course I did Moka, I couldn't just leave you here now could I? Who knows what kind of creeps you could run into in a forest in the middle of the night. Ain't that right Saizou?"

"Y-yeah that's right!"

Naruto gave a happy smile, not a crazy one like earlier, "It seems you understand. Okay, well you can go now I guess." Turning around and facing Moka he started taking his vest and top off, earning a really confused look from the girl, until her eyes widened upon seeing the chain wrapped tightly around his chest, how _hadn't_ she felt that in the morning.

"Umm, Naruto, why you are stripping?"

"Your clothing is damaged, and your underwear is showing, so I am giving you my shirt so you can cover up... That isn't an issue is it?"

Looking down at herself, she almost felt like hitting the blonde for seeing her in such a state, when she looked up though, she saw his eyes looking at her face, never moving, "Y-You didn't look right?!"

"Nope, if you were doing it by choice, I would th-"

He didn't get to finish his words as a large fist, that neither of them noticed came crushing down onto the back of the blondes head, sending him flying forwards, this was shortly followed by a bright flash of light and an explosion of demonic energy.

Saizou covered his eyes to shield them from the dust that flew up into the air, when he brought it back down, a girl that vaguely resembled Akashiya Moka stood there, her breasts and behind were bigger, with long silver hair and piecing red eyes.

"To think you would be the one to remove my Rosary..." Her eyes going to the prone form of Naruto who appeared to have been knocked out by that last attack, "Well, now that I am here, do you still want me Saizou?"

"V-v-v-vampire? Why are you a Vampire?!"

Walking forward with a small sway in her hips, Moka stood in front of the man that towered over her with narrow eyes, "Because I was born one... To think I was brought out for such a low class of monster." Spinning on her back foot she sent out a round house kick that connected with the Outcast's ribs, sending him crashing through the forest and towards the school entrance, "Know your place."

Moka looked around for a few seconds, checking to make sure the threat was now gone, before walking over to the prone blonde, and picking up the shirt from the ground next to him, "I know you are awake Naruto... And yes I remember who you are..."

Naruto continued to face down towards the ground, kinda glad that Moka was speaking in code, you never knew when someone was listening in after all, "Just let me know when you're finished changing, because this is quite uncomfortable."

"Have you grown weaker since we last met? Or are you simply refusing to show your full scale of abilities?" Her tone was harsh, though it was something that Naruto was used to.

"So you would rather me become mindless again?"

"You gave up?"

"No..."

"Then I believe you can do it, after all, not many get praised by my father for their willpower..."

Naruto heard her walking around and was about to push himself up, only to feel her drop onto his back, "What are you doing?" He turned his head to the side, watching as she slowly slid her down next to his, "Moka?"

"It has been so long since I tasted you," Her tongue slipping from her mouth and tracing her lips, "Reliving it through the memories of the 'outer' Moka, I feel like I am being cheated on..."

She leaned in close and let out a shaky breath, making sure to press her breasts against his back, "Well I haven't gone back on my promise, whether it is your new 'outer' self or you the 'inner', Moka is the only one that has drunk my blood."

He could feel her breath on his neck, "What are you waiting for Moka?" A few moments passed and Naruto had to fight back a chuckle, of course she would never ask if she could, "You can drink if you want."

Her fangs sunk deep into his skin, thought it seemed much more gentle than the other Moka, the 'outer' felt rushed, while 'inner' felt soft, like she was taking her time and savouring every drop she took, the moan that she let out, right next to his ear caused his pants to become tight, her other actions were not helping in the slightest as he could feel a steadily growing wet patch on his back from where her hips were grinding.

Every so often she would connected with his chain, making sure to spend a bit of 'extra' time in that area while her legs seemed to tighten around his waist. He felt her body stiffen momentarily before there was a very long moan and his back became incredibly wet from her actions, her fangs slowly receding from his skin as she practically dropped onto his body, "... I forgot how good you taste..." She spoke breathlessly, leaning up slightly to nibble on his ear, "You haven't let anyone else touch you like this correct?"

"After my stay with your family, I then went and lived with the Uchiha's for a little bit, before returning home and living with my mother. All of that was training, so no, no I haven't let anyone touch me like this... Why?"

"Because you are mine." The tone in her voice was like she was talking about the weather, there was no room for argument, though, she had always been like this, "I'll kill anyone that tries to take you from me," Leaning up again, she placed a kiss on the side of his lips, one that neither followed through with, it was more of a statement then anything else, "I will not settle for anything less than your ma-"

Her words were cut off as she found herself on her back, Naruto straddling her waist, his smile gone as he looked down at her with hungry eyes, her hands were above her head and she felt powerless, if it was anyone else, she would be furious at being in such a position, but there was just something about his blood, something that made her _want_ to be like this with him, so close, so emotional, Naruto leaned down to her neck, her head craning out of the way.

Taking in a bit of skin he sucked hard, knowing it would quickly mark, once he was done, he moved back to stare down at her, "Playing around like this is dangerous Moka..."

"It makes it interesting," She purred, trying to lean up a little, her lips barely parting enough to show her teeth, she was beyond tired, but it had been years since she saw him last, and they were no where near this intimate back then, she felt like she could explode with every touch, she licked her lips trying to taste more as she fought against his grip, "Why are you teasing me like this?!" Though it seemed like she couldn't take it any longer.

"You could fall asleep at any moment..." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, freezing her in place, "I didn't forget about you either Moka. But you must be feeling tired after just waking up right?" She felt something slip into her hands, quickly noticing that it was her rosary, "We can continue this at another point, I didn't forget my promise."

He slowly moved away, only to feel her hand tightly wrap around his own as she pulled herself up and jumped on his back, liking up the bit of blood left over from the wound on his neck as she wrapped her legs around him, "I didn't forget it either, you should continue to watch over 'outer' Moka though, apart from what she said earlier, today was the best day she has had in years, also, you should take me back to my dorm so I can get changed... unless you like seeing me like this?"

Naruto was about to retort, only to grab onto her legs to hold her in place before doing so, "I can't say that it doesn't feel good to see you like that, though you will need your rest. We might get strange looks though."

"It will merely cement that you _are_ mine," He heard the click of the rosary, meaning she was about to vanish, though he heard it come out, barely above a whisper as her arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested atop them, "Good night Naruto."

"Yeah... Good night Moka..." He stood there for a few moments, feeling her shapely rear reduce in size, along with her impressive bust which was pushed up against his back, her hair slowly changing back to pink as her fangs reduced in size, she was turning back into the 'outer' Moka. Changing back from using the coded speak that he used with Moka to Japanese he called out, "I know you're there Tsukune..."

The soft rustle of moving branches showed that the boy was moving towards them, "I thought I would give you two some space... So, that silver-haired one is Moka's 'true form'?"

"Yep."

"So that is the 'scary vampire'?" His voice laced with sarcasm.

"She would kick your ass if she heard you say that... But yeah, that is Moka's Vampire side." Naruto replied, shifting the girl on his back a little and making it easier for him to carry her.

Tsukune gave a small hum in thought, "You know, I actually thought Moka was quite pretty, I was going to give it a shot, though after seeing how her 'true form' acted with you... I don't know if I would stand a chance, what language were you speaking anyway?"

"It isn't one. It is code, like how people send coded messages, we learnt to speak like that, do you know how difficult it is to pick up on what someone is saying while breaking their code and translating all of their words into a language that you understand, then doing the same thing back to them?"

"I can imagine that it would be very difficult. Do you two know each other?" Tsukune scratched his head a little, doing everything he could not to lean over and take a look at the panties that were taunting him from under Naruto's top.

Naruto gave a smile at the question, "Yeah, I met her 'true form' probably about eight years ago... I lived with her for a little bit, thought I must have left just before she got sealed."

"Okay, final question, and this one is bugging my the most... What the hell happened to her clothes?"

"Oh, Saizou attacked, he tore up her clothes and she was pretty much left in just her underwear, I gave her my shirt to cover her up. I am still trying to figure out how to explain this to her dorm manager... Seeing as it is about to pass by curfew, and she is pretty much naked, I am topless and she seems to be passed out on my back..."

Tsukune gave a small shrug, "Why don't you take her back to yours for the night, give her a blazer and a new shirt in the morning and let her sneak back in to her own room?"

"Cause I would freak out if I woke up in someone else's room and didn't know how I got there. Maybe I'll just break in from the window... Shit, I don't know which room is her's..."

"Did you just swear Naruto?" Tsukune actually looking more than a little shocked at that.

The blonde gave a small chuckle, "I guess. Dammit Moka, I had tried so hard to stay on the straight and narrow, you coming back for a day seems to have thrown that plan out the window."

* * *

><p><strong>PA: <strong>I guess I got really hooked onto this manga, at first I watched the anime, wow there is such a difference, that's all I can say really, and this will be following the manga story line. What did you think? Does anyone think they can guess who Naruto's father is?


End file.
